In the automotive vehicle passenger compartment it is common to provide a console between the driver and front passenger seats, for example, between bucket seats. The console has many functions. In addition to operating as an armrest and as a cup holder, the console can house various items such as cassette tapes, small tools, maps, and the like.
In general, four types of center consoles are known. The first of these is the console that opens on one side. This sort of console often limits access only to the driver of the vehicle. Insofar as it is common today for the same vehicle platform to be sold in several countries, the side opening console suitable for the left-hand drive vehicle may not be suitable for use in the right-hand drive vehicle.
In partial response to the problem created by the console that opens on one side only, there is a second type of console, one that opens on two sides. While providing access to occupants of both front seats, the console that opens on two sides is often burdened by a complex and thus expensive to build and install dual-hinge system.
A third type of console opens from the front and is thus accessible to both front seat occupants. While this arrangement responds at least in part to the difficulties raised by both the single side-opening and dual side-opening consoles, it is not readily accessible to rear-seat passengers.
The fourth type of console, the top-opening console, is provided in response to the limitations of the three aforementioned consoles. For at least the identified reasons the console which opens from the top has become increasingly popular given its convenience and functionality. In addition to providing a cover for the storage bin, a top surface of the cover is often used as an armrest for occupants seated next to the console.
The typical top-opening console includes a latch device of some type and the type depends on whether the top is hingedly attached to the console or is slidingly attached to the console. The latch for the hinged top is usually a simple spring-loaded hinged latch, which is moved by the operator from the latched position to the unlatched position by applying finger pressure to the latch mechanism. While requiring only a simple latch mechanism, the hinged top is designed to provide easy access to the driver while restricting access to either the front seat passenger.
Thus the sliding console top is popular but ordinarily requires a more complex latch arrangement. The most common latch arrangement for the sliding top utilizes a cam and spring to actuate latch engagement pawls from the side of the armrest and bin. While being operational, this design is complicated and adds to higher manufacturing and assembly costs.
Accordingly, as in so many areas of automotive technology, there is room in the art of sliding console latch designs for an alternative method and apparatus for effectively and simply providing a locking latch.